poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Beetlejuice World/Ryan-Ko, Ladybug and Cat Noir joins the group
They made it out of the portal and they saw Ladybug, Cat Noir and A Boy Ryan: Ladybug? Cat Noir. Ladybug: Hey, it's Ryan. Cody: You're here? Cat Noir: Yep, that's right? With him too. Ryan: You look a bit like me. Ryan-Ko: Never seen anyone like you. Ryan: My name is Ryan. Ryan-Ko: What do you want from me? Ryan: You think you can join my team? Ryan-Ko: Sure Ryan: Thanks Ladybug: Anyway, his name is Ryan-Ko. He's very friendly to people. Ryan-Ko: I... don't care anymore. Cat Noir: All he does is push people away, Mope and forget life lessons shortly after learning them Ryan-Ko: Yap while you can. Ryan: Look mr Ryan-Ko, do you really want to be like this and feel sorry for yourself? Ryan-Ko: You don't know a true dispair. Ryan: Do you? Ryan-Ko: No. Ryan: Then I need you to cooperate, okay? Ryan-Ko: Guess I have to. Ryan: Good. Ryan-Ko: Let's just... get this over with. Matau: Are you from Po's world? Ryan-Ko: Yes. Ladybug: He would trust him and yes, he's from Po's World. Ryan: Yeah. I hope we can help him. I think the paper on his hat might be his twin. Cody-Ling. Beetlejuice: 'Hello, everyone. Come in. '''Laval: '''What's he laughing at? '''Cragger: '''Your guess is good as mine. They went inside and look at the painting of a Man screaming '''Ryan: '''Beetlejuice, your painting looks... Cool? '''Beetlejuice: '''To die for? '''Crash: '''The one way to put it. A painting is looking at Crash '''Crash: '''Yikes! '''Beetlejuice: '''Is something wrong, boy? '''Crash: '''Nothing, I guess. '''Beetlejuice: '(Laugh) Then the Power Out '''Beetlejuice: '''Nobody move! you might bump into an accident. '''Craah: '''Oops. '''Gandalf: Watch it. Then sword almost hit Gandalf Gand'alf:' (in Crash Bandicoot's voice) Whoa! Matau: 'Who even has a Sword display in the first place? '''Beetlejuice: '(Laugh) '''Bertram: '''Why's he laughing? '''Ladybug: '''I don't know, just go with it. Minutes later They were at the dining room '''Meg: '''Mmm, dinner smell delicious. '''Beetlejuice: '''It's wonderful to have company. I just hope you like ghost soup. That make them scared '''Ryan: '''Ghost Soup? '''Matau: '''Um, for that. I am not hungry for ghost. '''Cat Noir: '''It better not be that slimy ghost. Cause I really like him. The power's out '''Gandalf: '''Who turned out the lights! '''Ryan: '''It's the power out. Then they saw Batman not here on his sit '''Emmet: Where's Batman? Beetlejuice: '''Strange? It appears he ''left ''out of dinner. Oh, Well. Who's hungry? He open the lid and revealed a Bat Soup, our Heroes scream and left '''Odette: '''Quick, into the Statue room! They look so scared from the Statue '''Ryan: Relax, it's just a statue. A normal statue of a man. Emmet: '''Phew. They saw a Statue of Woman and they look scared '''Ryab: '''Guys, can we stop getting scared by the statues? The sign literally said, "Statue Room". '''Sci-Ryan: '''Uh, these aren't statues, you guys. They're real people that have been stuffed. '''Ryan: Wait. How did Beetlejuice stuff them for? Finn: Because he serial Killer! Ryan: '''No way! '''Jake: '''Is it? They look at Statue, they scream and the power's out '''Gandalf: '''Who turned out the lights!? '''Ryan: Eh, we're not going over this again, Gandalf. They heard Beetlejuice scream Ryan: '''That sounded like Beetlejuice. '''Meg: Stay here. It might be a trap. The power is back and Ryan bring out his Keyblade Ryan: Or he might be in trouble. I'm checking it out. Meg: '''I found Beetlejuice! They look at Beetlejuice clothes with red stain '''Meg: Well, some of him, anyway. Ryan: Beetlejuice is dead? Meg: But wait, if Beetlejuice isn't the killer… Ryan: 'That means it's one of us! '''Meg: '''Wait a minute! I don't remember seeing Ryan-Ko in the Statue Room with us. '''Ryan-Ko: '''Well, I don't know why I'm here. but you should have seen that one coming. Ryan: Shut up. '''Ba'd Cop: You're quick to accuse, Meg. Just like you were quick to find Beetlejuice body. Homer:' I'll bet it was Ryan. He tried to kill Gandalf with that sword. '''Meg:' That was an accident. Leave Eyan alone. We all know Ryan-Ko unstable when he's going ghost. Bart: You know, Wall-e is being uncharacteristically quiet. Wall-E looks quite Meg: Well, Ryan and I don't trust you guys. We're going this way. Ryan: We are? Crash: Well, we're going this way. Homer':' And I'm going in alone 'cause I'm a man. Homee goes upstairs, Ryan and Sunset take the left side of the hallway and the rest of the Heroes take the right side, Ryan and Meg are Library Meg: '''We can hide in here. '''Ryan: It's kind of dark, don't you think? Meg: '''Think of it as romantic. She played the old record player and plays 1920's pop music '''Meg: See? Even the music is romantic. Ryan: Hm. How do I turn it off? Meg: Oh, it's all right. Just leave it on. Ryan: I can barely see. I'll let some moonlight in. They go to open french doors Meg: '''Oh, Ryan, it's breathtaking, don't you think? '''Tino: '''I guess so, yeah. '''Meg: This the least bit romantic to you? A ghostly wind blow out the candles making everything go dark Ryab: Great! The light goes out Let's try and find some matches. Meg? Meg? He heard Crash screams in horror Ryan: '''What is going on?! They saw a Crash clothes with a Knife '''Sci-Ryan: '''Crash got knife! Oh, he shouldn't have gone it alone. '''Ryan: '''Who could have done this? '''Sci-Ryan: '''Sunset, where were you? '''Meg: It was dark, so I went to find a flashlight. See? Ryan: Oh, okay. Jake: Maybe it was Ryan-Ko and his friends. Ryan: It couldn't be them. Jake: Why not? Ryan: Because they're right there. They saw him and his friends clothes look ruined Ryan: 'Somebody hurt them! '''Meg: '''Wait, are we sure they're gone? A lightning bolt vaporizes them '''All: '(Scream) '''Ryan: '''Oh! Yep, pretty sure. '''Meg: '''And where have you been, Emmet? '''Emmet: '''Oh, uh, I got distracted by a butterfly, and, uh… '''Meg: '''A butterfly? Really? That's the best you could come up with? '''Ivy: '''Oh! I love butterflies. '''Jake: '''Grab that murderous Emmet! The power goes out again '''Ryan: I swear, this power has the worst sense of timing. The power's back on again Ivy: Which way did Emmet go? Ryan: '''What's that next to Crash? Is that a footprint? '''Ryan: '''It is? Where's are the others? Tino, Sunset and Sci-Ryan went off and step on something '''Ryan: Ew! Watch out, guys. I just rolled through a puddle. Meg: '''Puddle of what? '''Sci-Ryan: I don't know. But it looks like... (Gasp) They're dead! Jake still barely alive. Ryan: '''Who did this to you and the others, Jake? Was it Emmet? '''Jake: '''The-The murderer is… A lightning bolt shock Jake and turning him to ash, Meg and Tino scream '''Meg: '''Seriously? I mean, we're indoors. Ryan: We need to find Emmet quick. '''Meg: '''Um, Ryan… They saw all the Lego body piece's '''Ryan: '''No! Not Emmet and the others! '''Sci-Ryan: '''They're gone. '''Ryan: Well, at least they died in peace. Meg: Wait. We're the only ones left. Sci-Ryan: '''The murderer has to be one of us. They bring their weapons '''Meg: What now? Ryan: 'I guess we all stay right here until the murderer forks over a confession. (laughs) '''Sci-Ryan: '(laughs deeply) Oh! I don't feel so good. '''Ryan: '''Whoa! I know who the killer is. '''Meg: '''It is Sci-Ryan? '''Sci-Ryan: '''Is it Meg? '''Ryan: '''Double no. He unmasked him and it was Beetlejuice '''Meg: '''Beetlejuice! It was you?! '''Beetlejuice: '''My plan was brilliant, perfectly executed. How did you know it was me? '''Ryan: '''Well, I'll tell you. Excuse me. I noticed something afoot when Sci-Ryan say anything. Plus his familiar laugh suddenly sounded a lot like someone else's familiar laugh. '''Beetlejuice: (flashback) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ryan: Besides, he wouldn't say after we got here. Beetlejuice: '''But when I faked my own death, you discovered my clothes and everything. '''Eyan: Ah, that was not your clothes. But as we saw in the Statue Room, you do have a spare clothes laying around. Beetlejuice: But my disguise… it was uncanny! Ryan: 'Yes, an amateur's costume would have a telltale zipper or seam, but not one sewn by a professor pursuing his master's in costuming. '''Beetlejuice: '(groans) Done in by my own proficiency with a needle. Curses! '''Meg: '''But wait, if it was just a disguise, where's the real Sci-Ryan? He moves a candle holder which makes the fireplace move, first it reveals everyone is still alive '''Ryan: '''Whoa! '''Meg: Yay! Beetlejuice: '''No! You've discovered that all the murders were actually just special effects. But in my defense, how else is a professor of theatrical design supposed to hone his craft? '''Ryan: '''Why? '''Beetlejuice: '''You see… I invited you all here tonight to unwittingly be part of my thesis presentation, but now that you've uncovered everything, I'll be happy. '''Ryan: '''Sorry. Sounds like you're out of luck. '''Beetlejuice: You solved the mystery, Ryan. '''Ryan: '''Yes! Then a Portal appeared '''Meg: '''But I still have one question. You deduced the murderer wasn't Sci-Ryan, but how did you know it wasn't me? '''Ryan: '''Aw, it's easy. You're the nicest person I know. Of course it wasn't you. '''Meg: '''This fire makes for some romantic lighting, don't you think? '''Ryan: '''Yeah. And how about you Ryan-Ko? Ryan-Ko: Huh. Ryan: Geez, let me get word in edgewise, Chatty Kathy. Ryan-Ko: I'm getting ready. Ryan: Man, Linda's plans must be a I had soap opera. Rianna: Tell me about it, Ansem. Ryan: I guess Ryan-Ko could find in his heart that he needs friends. shows up Ryalight Glimmer: What a joke. Sora and you are the ones who made your heart a prison, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ryalight! What are you talking about? to Ryalight, Vanitas and Evil Matau T. Monkey appears Ryalight, Evil Matau and Vanitas: Even if you are not the prisoner. rubs his eyes in confusion as Ryalight leaves by a portal Alvin: Sci-Ryan? You ok? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. his friends go to a portal, Sci-Ryan wonders what Ryalight said Sci-Ryan: voice Sora's and my hearts a prison? Nah. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes